Lo opuesto
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: Los opuestos se atraen y ellos eran la prueba viviente de ello. Diario de una pasión no era la única historia absurdamente romántica.


**Summary: ****Los opuestos se atraen y ellos eran la prueba viviente de ello. Diario de una pasión no era la única historia absurdamente romántica.**

**Disclaimer: ****Ni siquiera un misero cabello de Edward o Jasper me pertenece, y por mucho que quiera tocar los abdominales de Jacob me es imposible ya que todo es de Steph-hasta los abrazos de Emmett-. Por otro lado la historia SI es mía, orgullosamente creada en un momento de delirio creativo. No se permiten copias sin autorización escrita. Por los Vulturi y The Wolfpack. Amén. **_**Enjoy:)**_

**XXXXX**

**-Lo opuesto-**

**By: Kristen Vampire Cullen**

"_So baby, if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me"_

_**-Taylor Swift, The Other Side of the Door-**_

-¡Bella!-gritó, pero siguió su camino sin siquiera mirar atrás-. ¡Isabella Marie Swan detente ahí en este minuto!

Silencio.

-Swan, no hagas esto. No hemos terminado de hablar-un imperceptible tinte de celos, mezclado con desesperación y enojo. Era todo lo que obtenía de una rápida lectura de su novio. A veces se sorpredía de lo bien que lo conocía.

-He tenido suficiente. Vete a freír espárragos, Cullen-clamó de manera tenaz, levantando un brazo en señal de saludo y agitando las llaves de su destartalado monovolumen, pero dispuesta a no encontrarse con esos ojos esmeralda. Era todo un problema discutir con Edward Cullen si usaba la jugada maestra de su hermana menor: _la mirada Bambi_.

"_Se acabó"_, completó en su mente, siendo totalmente conocedora de que eso era una mentira, y de que su obstinada personalidad volvía a tomar revancha sobre lo que realmente pensaba. Ni siquiera había podido insultarlo como lo haría con cualquier otro ser sobre el planeta tierra.

El resto de los reclamos entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro.

Dio un feroz portazo al cerrar su camioneta.

_Discutir _con su novio era tema de todos los días.

_Pelear_ con su novio, era algo de una vez al mes.

De todas formas lo amaba, era solo que los dos siempre serían así de tercos. Pero todo tenía su límite, ¿cierto?…

"_-Sabes que odio las miradas que Newton te lanza cada vez que te ve. Detesto lo que imagina cada chico de la escuela al verte. ¿Por qué demonios tenías que ponerte una minifalda?_

_-¿Por que sí?-preguntó ella, conciente de que estaba jugando con fuego._

_-Bella…_

_No podía decirle de la apuesta, era parte del trato. ¿Quién demonios la había dejado apostar contra Alice? Oh sí, todos los que querían ver a la orgullosa Isabella tragándose sus palabras. _

_Ahora solo tenía que poner la frente en alto y soportar la vergüenza._

_-Edward…_

_-No hagas esto._

_-¿Esto qué?-preguntó, tomando asiento en uno de los pupitres vacíos del aula de literatura. Edward se recostó contra el umbral de la puerta._

_-Esto-él puso una mano entre los dos, agitándola como para señalar lo que estaba pasando entre su intercambio-. Siempre haces esto._

_Suspiró con cansancio._

_-No puedo seguirte el juego cada vez que estás celoso._

_-No estoy celoso-refunfuñó. Ella se tragó una risa. Él estaba celoso, se notaba en la forma en que había elevado sus cejas. Como si desafiara a cualquiera a contradecirlo._

_Sabía que no tenía que picarlo, pero es que era demasiado divertido._

_-Oh sí, sí lo estás-murmuró, con confianza y sarcasmo mezclados en su voz. Con la misma voz desafiante con la que sabía que respondería._

_-¿Y qué si lo estoy?-Edward desvió su vista hacia la pizarra y ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Que no tienes remedio-suspiró-. Déjame aclararlo en las palabras justas-se tocó el mentón-. No soy un objeto. Si quiero aparecer en minifalda, lo haré, si quiero venir a la escuela en sostén, también lo haré. Y tu no podrás detenerme-se preguntaba si ese lado tan terco suyo podría llegar a ser algo genético, es decir, su madre definitivamente podía lograr que el "duro policía" de Charlie se pusiera de rodillas y rogara piedad._

_-Eres mí novia-remarcó de manera posesiva._

_-No soy de tu propiedad-finalizó."_

Pero ese no había sido el final de su "intercambio de ideas".

Una minifalda. ¡Una minifalda! Esa maldita pieza de tela vaquera en la que Alice la había sometido a enfundar sus piernas era la maldita razón por la que habían discutido.

"_Idiota."_

Ella no lo había ni siquiera mencionado. Porque "ningún hombre podía marcarla como su propiedad y decirle que hacer". Sí, las políticas feministas de Reneé le habían enseñado una cosa o dos.

Bella Swan no cedería ante un reclamo _tan_ machista como el de su novio.

Estacionó frente a su casa y en un instante ya estaba tirada en el gran y mullido sofá, casi enterrándose hasta la cabeza con los enormes cojines que lo equipaban y suspirando sonoramente al encender la televisión mientras cambiaba los canales. Se detuvo al ver que _"Diario de una pasión"_ estaba apenas comenzando.

Charlie trabajando, Reneé seguramente en el café con Esme.

"_Genial, hora de hundirme en mi propia miseria"_, se dijo con negro sarcasmo. _"Espero ahogarme."_

Y con la primera aparición de Ryan Gosling su cerebro automáticamente adoptó el modo _"off"_.

Edward Anthony Cullen le había pedido exactamente hacía un año y medio que, gracias al cielo y los santos según Emmett, formalizaran lo que se había cocido inconcientemente entre ellos desde la primera vez que los habían presentado. Solo una adorable chica de diez años frente a un simpático niño de su misma edad. Obligados a entablar una relación porque sus madres habían decidido comprar una cafetería. Mejores amigas de la escuela, hermanas del alma.

Alice y Rosalie eran sus confidentes, sus compañeras, pero Edward tenía un espacio que nadie le quitaba en su vida. Una persona que la volvía loca, y no siempre de la mejor forma.

A los quince, Bella comenzó a preguntarse porque _su_ Edward había casi asesinado a Mike Newton-exactamente, _casi _lanzado por la ventana del laboratorio de química, en el tercer piso-, cuando se había enterado de que el chico le había puesto una intencionadamente descarada mano en el trasero. Claro que ella le había dado una buena bofetada seguida de una sarta de palabras demasiado rudas para el vocabulario de una "señorita"-Rose le había regalado una enorme barra de chocolate en premio por su "genial boca de camionero". Alice la había llamado "Bob" por el resto de la clase de deportes, pero eso era una muestra rotunda de que estaba orgullosa de su rapto varonil-. Newton nunca más había intentado tocarla de nuevo, era bien sabido en Forks High que Jasper y Emmett habían contribuido en gran parte a que nada parecido a ese episodio se repitiese con su _"pequeña hermana"_.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, ya no eran esos amigos de la infancia, o por lo menos no podían refugiarse bajo esa etiqueta por mucho tiempo más. Después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, ella tuvo que admitir todo lo que la había estado volviendo loca respecto a su querido amigo-ni siquiera podía culpar a las hormonas por el desastre en que se había convertido-.

Y al final pareció ser que para Edward la cosa no era muy distinta, o eso fue lo que pensó cuando la _asquerosamente romántica y dulce en extremo_ escena en la que se confesaba dramáticamente a su amado -vivan los sueños adolescentes que nunca pensó en tener- se vió truncada por la brutal confesión en medio de esa pelea que habían tenido. Ellos nunca hacían las cosas normalmente.

_-"¡Eres un idiota!-le gritó, fuera de sus cabales._

_-¡Tu eres una histérica! Solo le dije a Jacob que tuviera cuidado-respondió en el mismo tono de voz. Ninguno trató de calmarse._

_-¿Por qué demonios te metes en mi vida? ¿No te basta con estar pegado a mí, sino que tienes que hacerlo veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana?_

_-Isabella…_

_-¡No me digas así, y deja de meterte con mis proyectos de novio!-eso era totalmente ridículo, una pelea totalmente ridícula._

_Edward enrojeció con furia, llevaban así unos veinte minutos y toda la escuela los miraba con curiosidad, entretención, algunos hasta miedo y molestia-aunque esos eran la minoría-. El espectáculo Swan-Cullen Cullen-Swan era algo que nadie deseaba perderse._

_-¿Qué no entiendes que te amo? Es toda tu maldita culpa Swan-remató, saliendo de allí a grandes zancadas y dejando a una muy shockeada Bella._

_-Oh. Por. Dios-gritó Alice-. ¿Eso ha sido una confesión?_

_-¡¿Bella, que carajo estás esperando?-gritó Rosalie a toda voz, pero la aludida ya había desaparecido por el mismo camino que su mejor amigo. "_

Las cosas eran solo un poco diferentes. Ellos seguían siendo Bella y Edward, solo que ahora había salidas románticas, besos robados y muchos, _muchos_, "puaj, me van a dar un coma diabético" de parte de Emmett.

Y, sinceramente, todo había sido genial desde que lo alcanzó y con un simple y poco cariñoso-en apariencia para cualquiera menos pata Edward- _"Imbécil, yo también te amo"_ las cosas llegaron a una resolución. Aunque primero habían tenido que disculparse con el director por gritar fuera de su oficina.

Una de sus partes preferidas la hizo volver a la realidad del ruido de la TV.

_-¿Te quedarías conmigo?  
-¿Quedarme contigo? ¿Para qué? Míranos, ya estamos peleando.  
-Pues, eso es lo que hacemos. Peleamos. Tú me dices cuando soy un hijo de puta arrogante y yo te digo cuando eres una pesada insoportable. Lo cual eres 99% del tiempo. No me importa insultarte. Me lo devuelves al instante, y regresas a hacer la misma cagada.  
-Entonces, ¿qué? _

_-Así que no será fácil, será difícil. Y tendremos que echarle ganas cada día, pero quiero hacerlo, porque te quiero. Quiero todo de ti, para siempre, tú y yo, cada día. ¿Harás algo por mí? ¿Por favor? Imagina tu vida. 30 años de hoy, 40 años de hoy, ¿cómo se ve? Si es ese tipo, pues, vete. Vete. Te perdí una vez, creo que lo podría hacer de nuevo si supiera que es lo que realmente quieres. Pero no tomes el camino más fácil. _

Miró por la ventana y cayó en la cuenta de que llovía fuera.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, encontrando el sonido del repiqueteo por sobre el de la película.

Odiaba discutir de esa forma con Edward. Pero era demasiado orgullosa como para ceder.

Frente a él solía ser deshonesta en cuanto a sentimientos se hablaba, pero simplemente sabía captarla de manera perfecta.

Cuando los dos discutían, el admirable sentido común de su novio se iba por el caño tan rápido como el santo razonamiento del que ella era poseedora. Con Edward siempre era así._ "Los polos opuestos se atraen después de todo."_

Y esta vez la pelea se alargó demasiado tiempo, fue como echarle combustible al fuego. Ese _"Vete a freír espárragos"_, en realidad había sido un _"Ven a buscarme"_.

Por mucho que le molestara sonar como una rematadamente cursi enamorada, esperaba una reconciliación de película. Algo como un Edward bajo la lluvia, bajo su ventana, lanzando piedras y esperando por ella para profesar su amor incondicional a los cuatro vientos_. "¿Qué chica no quiere eso?"_, se dijo, tomando su móvil en el proceso, mientras que bajaba el volumen por un rato. Noah y Allie no ayudarían a su aparentemente quemado cerebro.

Ninguna llamada perdida. Ningún mensaje.

Miró la hora. Él estaba en su turno en la cafetería, ayudando a su madre. Comprensible que no la llamara.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo le tardaba escribir un simple mensaje de texto? Edward habría, aunque supiera que luego volverían a la normalidad, hecho eso al menos. Le dejaría unos cinco mensajes antes siquiera de que llegara a casa, aunque fuera solo para hacerla reír.

Y aunque una mínima parte de su conciencia le dijo que estaba siendo estúpida, lo sintió.

Miedo.

Absurdo miedo a que le hubiese restado importancia a la discusión y que todo fuese más serio de lo que creía. Terror de que su chico se hubiese cansado, que tanta terquedad lo hubiese agotado al fin.

¿Y si por fin se había dado cuenta de que merecía una chica que no lo sacara de sus casillas todo el tiempo?

Es decir, eso había sido lo primero que había pensado para convencerse de que ellos no eran compatibles al principio. Lo primero que le había advertido cuando él le pidió que salieran…

La lluvia seguía cayendo rauda cuando se encaminó hacia su camioneta, botas puestas, vaqueros reemplazando la falda, y una chaqueta violácea. Con la capucha cubrió su cabello y corrió, se metió dentro de su automóvil y arrancó.

Su ansiedad no la dejaría tranquila, la preocuparía aún más.

Ni siquiera el mal genio de los dos terminaría esto.

Parece que por fin era su turno de ceder por completo.

**XXX**

Edward Cullen casi cae al suelo al ver como su empapada novia entraba la cafetería de la familia, resaltando entre la abarrotada multitud de clientes.

-¿Bella?-preguntó su madre desde el mostrador, a lo que Reneé se asomó por la cocina. Hoy las dos estaban trabajando en el local.

Bella se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente a modo de saludo. Él se deshizo del delantal negro que componía la única prenda clasificada como "uniforme" a la vez que bordeaba por la salida de la barra y se apresuró hasta ella.

-Estás empapada-susurró, bajando la cremallera de su chaqueta y quitándosela como si nada. Su novia no tenía remedio, se dijo-. Ven.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-susurró mientras los dos se encaminaban hacia un cuarto intermedio que funcionaba como camino hacia la oficina que sus madres compartían en el piso superior del local.

_Oficina_ no sería el término correcto a utilizar si alguno tenía en cuenta el par de sofás de dos plazas e individuales, la mesa de café y demás, todo en perfectamente decorado, armonioso.

Edward la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Esme me llamó pidiéndome con urgencia que viniera, como verás hay demasiada gente y hoy no era tu turno-se encogió de hombros-. No he tenido tiempo de llamarte, he dejado mi móvil en la chaqueta y Reneé me ha tenido atendiendo mesas desde que puse un pié aquí.

-Umm-los dos entraron a la sala, pero Bella se detuvo. Su mirada levemente preocupada le dio una pista de por dónde iba la cosa. Aunque no era nada seguro.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, colgando la prenda mojada en el perchero cercano a la puerta.

-Yo…mm-respiró hondo-. ¿Sigues enfadado?

Silencio, un pesado silencio.

Él solo pudo sonreír divertido.

-¿No eras tú la enfada, cariño?-negó con la cabeza-. Lo de freír espárragos. Eso de verdad me sorprendió. Hubiera esperado un vete a la mierda, o vete al infierno. Algo más…_Bella_.

Su novia enrojeció, tapándose el rostro con las dos manos al instante. Él rió por lo bajo al ver como se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás. La amaba, a pesar de su testarudez, amaba a esa obstinada castaña hacia tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sabía cuando había comenzado.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?-gruñó-. Es que…tú eres...y yo soy…y nosotros…-ahogó un gritito de frustración mientras golpeaba el suelo con una de sus botas- ¿Soy clara?

-No-comentó con esa sonrisa divertida que no podía ni quería esconder-. Pero yo sí te entiendo.

-¿No estás furioso?

-¿Sabes?-se tiró a su lado, recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerrando los ojos-. Nunca podría enfadarme contigo. A veces pienso que eso solo nos hace más perfectos para el otro-entrelazó sus manos sobre su vientre y estiró las piernas, cruzándolas con desinterés, relajado-. Te amo demasiado para pasar de una discusión.

Trabó sus esmeraldas en el chocolate de los ojos de Bella.

-Yo también te amo-respondió ella con leve dulzura, aunque también divertida resignación-. ¿Tregua?

-Tregua.

-Así me gusta-concluyó la castaña, adoptando la misma posición que él, solo que recostando un poco el mojado cuerpo en su hombro.

-¿Bella?-preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que me gusta más de nuestras peleas?-ella sonrió de lado y exhaló fuertemente.

-Me gustaría saber si hay alguna parte que pueda gustarle a alguien. Vamos, dime…

Tomó un puñado de su camiseta y en un furtivo movimiento unió sus labios. Bella abrió los ojos cuando el leve contacto desapareció, solo para encontrarse con un Edward que sonreía felinamente.

-Las reconciliaciones-y en un movimiento tan fluido como rápido, su novia se encontraba atrapada entre sus brazos, sobre su regazo. Totalmente sorprendida-. Sabes que me entretengo con cada uno de nuestros desacuerdos, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría una novia sin personalidad?-abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza teatralmente-. Pero esta es la parte más divertida.

Un hermoso sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas. Siendo solamente incrementado cuando la distancia se hizo nuevamente inexistente. Solo que esta vez, era Bella quien había tomado la iniciativa. Él solo pudo estrechar más su cintura, con pura ternura.

No era una película romántica, no era un beso bajo la lluvia, pero ciertamente, la magia era la misma.

**XXXXX**

**Y otro final feliz. El día que escriba un final triste, bueno, el cielo va a caer en forma de rompecabezas u.u' Hace mucho que no escribía tanto tan de corrido. Pero aquí estoy gente, vivita y coleando.**

**Próximamente reeditare 1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!-ya tengo el capítulo, solo que necesito el tiempo de mis vacaciones para subirlo-. Asíque, si quieren algo más entretenido que lo anterior, podrán leerlo nuevamente.**

**Entonces, hablando de Me Perteneces: Lo borraré. Pero no se asusten, es solo para comenzar desde cero, totalmente. La esencia no cambiará, pero los personajes estarán mejor armados-absolutamente todos-.**

**Entonces, sin más. Gracias por leerme, apoyarme y disfrutar de mis creaciones. Gracias a mi editora genialiciosa(se que ella se va a reír de esta palabra) Lucy Whitlock por toda su ayuda y apoyo. Y por soportarme, cabe decir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esto también. Nos vemos:) y por favor, y si les gusta, visiten mi perfil, lean el one-shot de Bella's Song y voten en Mi amad0 BFF fanfic-contest(el link será colgado en mi perfil también)**

**Los reviews hacen escritores felices, los escritores felices producen historias a montones. ¿Cierto? **

_**KVC.**_


End file.
